Coincidences
by playing-with-wolves
Summary: House hasnt been doing very well recently. He's been drinking too much, popping too many pills, and caring too little. He barely shows up for work and when he does he's hungover or high on Vicodin. Now the team has a new patient, a sixteen year old who reminds him of himself. Will he turn to the bottle, or open up to her about their similar childhoods? Rated T: Child Abuse/Cursing
1. Chapter 1

**Please excuse typos! This is my very first House fan-fic. Lets see how this goes! Read and review, please!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own House, sadly.**

" _Gregory!" John House's voice demanded his eleven year old's attention but Greg's eyes stayed glued to the floor as his father hissed out his name,"what is this?" Blue eyes, still full of life looked up at the paper his father was grasping tightly. A haunting 'B' was written on the very front, a letter that would decide just how awful his punishment would be._

 _"M-m-my h-h-history paper, sir," Greg tried to will his voice to calm down but it just wouldn't. He knew how much his father despised fear. He thought it was pathetic, he thought Gregory was_ pathetic _. John's eyes were dark and flickering. They wanted to know why the sixth grader had done poorly on his assignment; he expected nothing less than perfection. "My teacher doesn't like me, sir. Its a g-g-goo-"_

 _A hand struck Gregory's cheek and though he couldn't see it, he knew that side of his face was reddening with his father's hand print. The boy's blue eyes fell to the ground once again. "Look at me, Gregory," Blue eyes obeyed. "What did I tell you about blaming other people for your problems? I read the paper. He would have given you an A if you deserved it, but you didn't. Did you even try? It is an awful paper. I won't accept awful papers, Gregory," John gave a wave of his hand as if he were brushing off his son's existence. He wasn't his son, he hadn't been in a long time. He was just a pathetic child. "Go upstairs to your room. After your mother and I have eaten dinner I will go fix you a bath."_

 _Gregory gave a nod of obedience despite fear in his being and watering of his eyes. He wouldn't—couldn't—let his father see the tears that were forming at the thought of the ice bath his military father planned on punishing him with. He willed his legs up the stairs to his clean and orderly room—the same one that hadn't passed inspection two days ago. Nothing would ever be enough for John House. Good enough wouldn't even be enough for him._

 _"_ _D-d-dad, I_ _'_ _m sorry. P-please."_

 _When John opened his lips to respond to his son's pleading, a familiar tone left them instead,_ _"_ _Mmmbop, ba duba dop, Ba du bop, ba duba dop, Ba du bop, ba duba dop, Ba du, yeah"_

Dr. Gregory House let out a groan as the team's ring-tone brought him out of unconsciousness and back to reality—which was actually a lot better than the sleep had been. His exhausted blue eyes opened to get a look at the clock. 1:02 PM.

The pounding in his head and intense presence of irritation despite the fact that his team had pulled him from a nightmare, told him he had a hangover. The pants that were thrown over his piano, told him he had had a visitor last night. Whoever she had been, she was definitely gone now. The doctor silently wondered what he had gotten himself into last night. What time had he come home? How many pills had he taken, he never got this much sleep? How much had he drunk last night?

He'd figure it all out eventually.

"This better be good, me and my lady friend were just about to explore how-"

"We have a patient," Allison Cameron stumbled out the words quickly that way House would not be able to continue about his 'activities',"Sixteen year old female, came to the ER after passing out during a workout. The ER hydrated her but-"

"Where are you?" This time Eric Foreman was the one interrupting, demanding to know why his boss was so much later than usual,"It's passed one."

"Strip club, Wilson's bachelor party. Did you know his boyfriend finally popped the question?" House was sitting up in bed now with the phone on speak as he rubbed vigorously as his leg. The pain wasn't that bad, but maybe that was just because his body was more focused on his pounding head instead.

"House," the doctor was expecting to hear the Wallaby's voice, but instead it was Cuddy's. He raised a brow as he grabbed the phone as used his other hand to grab the cane. He pushed himself up and limped into the kitchen with the phone still on speaker. There were beer bottles all over the ground. He had also counted three bras from his trip to the kitchen. What had happened last night? "Her parents are very large donors. Get your ass over here or I'll-"

"What? Spank me?" Even though he couldn't see the faces of his team or Cuddy, he could picture them already. He knew Cameron and Cuddy would be horrified and disgusted. Chase and Foreman would be trying to hide their smiles while also trying to appear horrified. "I'll be there in thirty, after I pay for my lap dance." With that, he hung up the phone.

"Do you think he's really at a strip club?" Robert Chase was seated on the ground with his back pressed against the wall as he threw a tennis ball at the other wall.

"I don't really care where he is, if that girl dies it's on him," Foreman mumbled as he took a sip of his third coffee of the day. Cameron was hurrying along with every single test they could think of, but nothing was coming up positive yet. Nothing fit. "Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear."

The door was pushed open and in limped Gregory House. He was wearing shades in an attempt to keep the light from his eyes. Two vicodin and a coffee and his head was still pounding. Whatever he had done last night had really messed with him. "Where's Cameron?" This was the first thing he had said that hadn't been sassy, rude, or inappropriate.

"Running tests," Chase and Foreman responded as they looked curiously at their hungover boss.

"And why are you two just sitting there? We've got a sixteen year old girl who's parents are donor. We should be kissing Mommy and Daddy's asses and seeing if they cant buy us flat-screens for every office. So tell me, are they really that big of donors? I mean they must have been for Cameron to be running tests over a little dehydration—during a workout of all things!" House demanded, he wasn't sure who he was irritated with. Probably just the world or himself for causing the pounding in his head. What was he think?

"Before you interrupted Cameron," Foreman snapped, he wasn't pleased with House. He was angry at his hungover-ness as well as his inability to take the situation serious at all,"she would have told you that after the ER started to hook her up to an IV our patient stopped being able to see out of her right eye.

"Optic Neuritis," House said without skipping a beat. The faster he solved this, the faster he could go home and try and sleep off the hangover,"exercising caused the dehydration which caused the fainting episode. Optic Neuritis caused the blindness. Give it a few hours, if it does-"

"We're not idiots, House. We wouldn't have called you if we hadn't tried all of the easy options first. She's had a CAT scan, MRI, and Tox Screen. Most eye related things that are caused by Optic or Ocular migraines go away within a few hours. She still cant see out of her right eye."

"A brain tumor in the cerebrum would account f-"

"We did an MRI, House, it came up clean. We've also done a series of genetic tests on her, all the ones that fit her symptoms."

"Symptom. The fainting was from dehydration. They fixed that, it doesn't count as a symptom."

"I thought you didn't believe in coincidences, House," Chase muttered as he threw the ball against the wall one more time. "We have to include the fainting as a symptom, its the only right thing to do." Chase placed the ball on the ground and walked over to the white board. He took the pen and wrote in large letters 'Fainting episode' as well as 'Partial Blindness'.

"Add Blepharospasm to the list,"Cameron pushed open the door with a worried expression on her face, "she can't stop blinking her left eye. Chase wrote the word and let out a sigh as he looked at his workmates.

"I think its time to go talk to our patient."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, please read and review! I hope you like this chapter! I'll have the next one up tomorrow.**

"Mrs. Welch, we're doing all we can for your daughter. Is there anything you can tell us? Any thing you can tell us about your family? Any history of heart diseases or cancers or tumors?" Cameron was trying to say the word 'tumor' without faltering but her tone got much softer after she said it.

Mrs. Welch shook her head quickly as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She didn't even realize the small tear that was coming from one of them was smearing her eyeshadow and mascara. "No, no. We're a healthy family, very healthy. Derek's uncle had a tumor," her eyes moved to the serious looking man who was sitting in a chair inside the patient's room. He was looking at the girl but didn't seem to be smiling as he mumbled an inaudible response to whatever had been said inside the room. "A brain cancer one I think. But he's my second husband, that wouldn't do anything would it? He's not related to her."

"No. It wouldn't," Cameron agreed as she watched Foreman head towards the room with a clip board,"Excuse me." She turned her head away from Skyler Welch and called to her work mate,"Where are Chase and House?"

"Investigating," The man mumbled as he walked into the hospital room. House had decided since Chase wanted to visit with the patient, he wouldn't be the one doing so. Foreman instead had to go talk to the sixteen year old while the Wallaby was stuck breaking into the house. House was throwing up, due to his hangover.

"Is there anything about your first husband that might be relevant, Hali's dad?" Cameron asked as she brought her attention back to the forty something woman.

"No..nothing really. His family never really had any problems I knew about. But then again he wasn't really all that in to talking about his family," she let out a rueful laugh and shook her head. "He died before she was born...someone shot up a bank..wrong place, wrong time," Skyler's words trailed off as she thought about it,"He was blind. He got into an accident when he was in middle school I think, I don't remember exactly what happened, it's been a really long time. Could that be relevant, could that help her?"

Cameron heard the hope in Mrs. Welch's voice and she wished she could respond positively but she just had to shake her head. It wasn't relevant and it couldn't help. "Don't worry," she said when she saw the fall in the other woman's expression,"We'll figure out what's wrong with your daughter."

"Hi, Hawley, I'm Doctor Foremen."

"Hali," the sixteen year old correct,"like Halle Berry. It's Greek for sea, my dad was Greek and he loved water." She had a polite smile on her face despite the fact that her name had been mispronounced. Her hair was big and thick and wrapped into a black side braid that was slightly damp. Her skin was very tan either from her heritage or from her sport of choice. Her right eye was blinking three times more frequently than a normal person though she still couldn't see out of it.

"My apologies," Foreman responded as he looked at her blue eyes for a moment before looking at the man besides her,"Can you tell me what was going on right before you fainted?"

"I was swimming, doing the main set. All of a sudden I wasn't swimming anymore. Before I knew it I was in an ambulance on the way here. That's all I know," Hali explained.

"So you're a swimmer?" Foreman was attempting to make conversation while counting just how many times her eye was blinking. "It's pretty cold to be doing that," he said with a chuckle because it was in fact mid-January.

"I'm a swimmer," she agreed,"have been since I could walk. I guess it's my name though. You get named after the ocea-"

"How is any of this medically relevant?" the man questioned as he moved in his seat. He looked at his step-daughter and then at her doctor. "She can't swim when she's passing out and blind."

Foreman raised a brow but relaxed it when he focused on the dark haired man in front of him. He had a tattoo snaking up his neck but the shirt he was wearing (Harvard Swimming and Diving) didn't reveal what it was exactly. The man's skin color being the same as Foreman told him that he wasn't blood-related to Hali but the nurses wouldn't have let him in unless he was. Mr. Welch perhaps? "We're actually not considering the fainting as a symptom. She was exercising, hard I'm assuming, it doesnt make sense for us to consider that. It was coincidental."

Mr. Welch furrowed his brows and let his lip lift in a half snarl,"Its a symptom," he said as if he was offended Foreman would suggest anything else. "She's not dehydrated. She drinks 1.2 gallons of water a day. She does not reach even slight dehydration on the hardest days of exercise. Its a symptom."

Foreman's eyebrow went up this time and stayed up longer than expected. Hali interrupted his thoughts, stopping him from speaking those thoughts out loud, "Derek is my coach as well as my step-father," she explained. "He knows what he's talking about. I wasn't dehydrated there is no way."

"According to the ER, you were. Maybe you just forgot to drink water the water or you've been drinking too much water? Hyponatermia could account for some of your symptoms," Foreman didn't honestly believe she had been consuming too much water and an excessive amount would not cause her symptoms but Derek seemed disgusted that he had even mentioned dehydration.

"No," Derek said quickly. "She drinks the amount of water her nutritionist and general physician advise for her amount of exercise. She's competing at the Olympic trials in June. You don't get to that meet by drinking too little or too much. There is a different explanation. Find it."

House hadn't been planning on going with Chase to the Welch's house. When Cuddy saw the Australian doctor leaving the hospital, she sent House after him—after promising a week off of clinic duty. This patient had an important family, after all. The cripple was sitting in the car, numbing his pain and trying to think back to the previous night, when Chase came out of the house to call the doctor in with him. _This better be good._

"Honey! We don't have time for a quickie, we have-"

But Chase was ignoring his superior as he walked closer to the car,"There's something you need to see," he stated as he overlooked House's smirk and glanced back at the large house in-front of them. They were lucky that the seemingly wealthy family wasn't in a gated community or Chase would have had to carry his boss over the fence. House climbed out of the car with a groan and limped his way passed the fountain and nicely done walkway and to the front door. Chase had found the key under the mat so it didn't look like they'd broken in. He stopped halfway on his walk to swallow a vicodin before starting again.

"What is it?" House snapped as he followed Chase through the hallway. It was a beautiful house, elegant and obviously ocean themed. There were pictures of Hali with medals and in workout clothes, smiling like everything was perfect. Everything seemed perfect. That was, until Chase led his boss to the bedroom with the word **Champion** hanging on the door.

The first thing Gregory House noticed was the door that locked outwards so the sixteen year old couldn't do it herself. When they actually entered the room he saw the padlocks on the windows as well as the almost-obsessive and angry quotes written on the walls. **Failure is unacceptable. Second place is the first loser. Winning isn't everything, its the only thing.**

Chase was more interested in the padlocks than anything else but House's eyes fell on the bedroom itself. It didn't look like it belonged to a sixteen year old. Everything was orderly. Everything was neat and perfect. Like imperfection was more deadly than anything imaginable. He picked up a closed notebook from the flawless desk and flipped through it. Inside was every morsel of food, every calorie, every fat gram, every carb that she was 'allowed' to have per day. That, however, wasn't written in a feminine handwriting. It was written right above a softer style, one that inscribed what she had used those carbs/calories/fats/proteins on. How she had felt after a workout, how much water she had had. The initials 'DW' were signed off under every journal entry. As if her meal and water intake was deemed acceptable.

"What are they trying to keep out?" Chase demanded, his voice pulling House away from the obsessive nature of the journal.

"More like who are they trying to keep in," The doctor looked up with his blue eyes and swallowed at the nasty thought that was crossing his mind. "Call Cameron and Foreman. Tell they to keep the parents out of her room. We need to talk to her separately before we call CPS."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I lied. This one is coming today not tomorrow. Hehe please R &R!**

"Mr. and Mrs. Welch, we need to talk with Hali alone," Cameron said with a soft expression of sympathy. As if she knew what the parents were feeling.

"Why?" Derek demanded. Skyler gave him a look, pleading with him to not argue over something so simple as this.

House was seating in one of the chairs on the other side of the room,"Cause we think you're possessive kid beaters. Oh, wait sorry, not kid beaters. Those are my other patients, my bad. Just possessive and probably emotionally abusing your daughter." House let out a chuckle as he swallowed another pill without really thinking about it. "God I can't even believe I would accuse you guys of beating anyone I mean that's just nonsense."

"What are you talking about, you son of a bitch?" Derek hissed as he lifted himself up from the chair as if to lunge. Skyler wrapped a firm hand around his wrist and shook her head quickly. _Not here, not now,_ her eyes begged. "What gives you any right to say that? You're not allowed to talk to her!" Hali sat in the bed with her eyes closed and body tensed. No one was actually paying attention to the girl's behavior except for House. His eyes were trained on the fact that she looked like she was going to have a panic attack.

"You know, only guilty people refuse stuff like that. The only reason you wouldn't want us talking to her would be if I'm right. Are you a child beater?" House still had a smirk on his face despite the seriousness of the situation. Derek made a growling like sound as he let out a heavy breath through his nose. He wasn't going to stand for this.

"Are you just gonna talk to her? You can talk to her if that's it," Skyler's voice was shaking as she glanced at her husband and then her daughter. She moved a hand on top of Hali's knee and gave it a squeeze. The girl flinched away—which House saw—and then relaxed quickly.

"We've scheduled an abuse physical," Foreman said with a nod. He say the anger in Derek's body and that just didn't sit right with him,"We need your consent to do it but if you don't give it to us we will go to CPS and get it court ordered."

"It looks better in court if you give us consent. Plus going to court takes time. Time that could be spent curing your daughter. If you're okay with her staying blind in one eye forever, that's fine with me. But, no one really cares about the paralymics honestly."

"Cuddy is going to hear about this," Derek mumbled as he started for the door. Skyler signed the form immediately and followed after him to try and calm down her husband.

Hali didn't open her eyes until she heard the hospital door slide to a close. She could still only see out of one eye which happened to be her left one, the direction House was sitting. Her vision was stuck only on the damaged and empty doctor who was trying to fill the hole with vicodin and self-hatred. Her heart rate was sped up but it started to calm as she took a deep breath.

"You don't need to be anxious, Hali, everything is going to be okay. We're just going to ask you a few questions," she had to turn her head to the side to completely see Doctor Chase. "What's it like being a swimmer, especially at your level? It must be stressful. And your step-father is your coach? How do you handle that?"

 _I don't._ "He's a great coach. Knows exactly what he's talking about. I drink what I'm told to, I eat what I'm told to. I'm pretty sure that doesn't constitute as child abuse? _"_ Hali ended that statement with a questioning tone as she turned her head straight so she was just looking at House. She could feel her right eye start to blink again.

"It doesn't." House could hear hesitation in Foreman's voice. He hadn't seen the bedroom. He didn't realize how crazy it was. He didn't believe it really was child abuse. Maybe a tiger dad or something like that, but to call it abuse? "But abuse isn't just physical. Have either of your parents ever degraded you? Do their words to hurt you?"

"Swimming is a hard sport, Doctor. Derek's not always the nicest guy but that comes with the sport. You don't get to Trials by being coddled."

House didn't like the words she was saying. She was wrong. _Your coach's push you. Your parents coddle. Derek should have been a parent first, but he wasn't. He isn't._ "For god's sake Foreman, don't ask her if her 'daddy's been mean to her'. Ask her if he beats the shit out of her. Does he? Has he ever laid a hand on you?"

"You don't get to Trials by being coddled," Hali mumbled in a much lower and empty voice. The words didn't sound like something she was saying but something that had been yelled at her. Over and over again until she truly believe it.

"Is that yes or a no?" House's voice was getting louder as he said the question. He couldn't comprehend why should wouldn't tell them. Did she not want help? He got a sick feeling in his stomach as he looked at her. She looked just like he had looked when his teacher asked him about the bruises. Her eyes were the same worried blue color, full of fear and anxiety. She wanted to know what the correct answer was. She wanted to figure this situation out, but she couldn't. "Chase, Foreman, you're going to go see how deluded her blood is. Maybe the child-beater was right about hypnotermia.' He watched as Hali winced at the word's child beater. Did that mean anything? "Cameron run the abuse physical. I'll be in my office, come talk to me afterward."

"How did you get these?" Cameron asked softly as she examined Hali's wrists and arms, her eyes followed on three different bruises.

"I bruise easily," she mumbled the response. She had never been so thankful that the doctor was staying in her right eye's vision path so she didn't have to lie straight to her face. The physical continued without any real signs of abuse, until Hali was asked to sit up straight. She seemed nervous about doing so but eventually Cameron coaxed her into it. The young doctor was nervous when she pulled the back of the groan away a bit so she could see Hali's back. Her stomach fell and she swallowed her voice away. Thin, white scars covered her back. Writing the story of each mistake, screw up the sixteen year old had made. Some looked newer than others, some looked worrying.

"How did you get these?" Cameron repeated the question but she already knew the answer, it wasn't that hard to figure out.

Blue eyes filled up with water as her heart rate started to speed up,"You don't get to Trials by being coddled."

 **A/N**

 **How's House going to react to Cameron's new discovery? Obviously not well. A new symptom or two fall into play next chapter, whats going to happen to this sixteen year old?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm** **so sorry for the late update! Thank you for the reviews, i really appreciate it. Leave more!**

 **(ps sorry for all the typos and House MD does not belong to me.)**

"House! Are you even listening?" Cuddy demanded.

"Your breasts were distracting me," House had in fact not been paying any attention at all—but not for the reason given. He was more lost on trying to recall the night he had had hours ago. Mentally he was making a list of what he knew about it. He had drank (enough to get hungover, very badly hungover). He had had 2 girls over. He had had 2 girls who had left their underwear at his house. How many had been and remembered their own?

"You have a minor in your care who is being abused by her parents. And you're more focused with the cut of my t shirt?" The dean of medicine spat out the accusation like it was poisonous. "I was saying, that you need to call CPS. You cannot leave a suspected abuse victim with the abusers! You suspect abuse. You do a physical."

"Which we did!"

"And then you call CPS. You do not continue to allow her to sit besides two people who are suspected of causing their child harm."

"We're not calling CPS because that takes time away from curing our patient. Which is actually my job, not family therapist. After Cameron discovered the scarring our patient tried to get out of her bed and run." Cuddy's eye brows furrowed; curiosity was obvious on her face and it brought a smirk to House's. "She made it to the door, pulling IV and screaming 'you can't kill me' before Cameron realized just what was going on. She also realized a disturbance in her gait. Diplegic gait and psychosis have been added to the list of symptoms. Which means whatever this is is getting worse and fast. CPS is going to slow down whether or not she gets what she needs. Which is...help. Something you pay me to give to people."

"You have to get the parents out of there," Cuddy said after a moment or so of silent debate. "And as soon as you figure out what is wrong, you call CPS." House was already starting for the door of Dr. Cuddy's office when he realized she was caving. He stopped at the front and swallowed two white pills before exiting completely.

He was greeted by Foreman who looked apathetic, Chase who looked irritated, and Cameron who looked like she was going to have an aneurysm if she didn't say exactly what was on her mind.

So House didn't even give her a chance to speak,"Psychosis, gait disturbance, fainting, blepharospasm, partial blindness. Go." He used his cane to help him through the hallway in front of his team.

"Vasovagal syncope could explain t-"

"It doesn't explain everything. Wrong. Next idea?" House asked, shooting down Chase's idea as the made their way to the elevator.

"Hypoglycemia isn't a bad choice," Foreman offered. "An extreme case could add up to her symptoms. Its a long shot but.."

"Blood sugar was below normal but not enough to cause something like that," Cameron interrupted as they all entered the elevator. "I really think we should call CPS. This goes against our oaths as doctors."

"Actually, letting our patient get worse goes against our oaths as doctors. She's safe in the hospital. What are her parents gonna do?"

"Think about the mental issues she must be having right now, being so close to her parents. Do you really think that this is the right thing to do?"

"Saving her life is the right thing to do, Cameron," Chase intervened as the elevator came to a stop at the correct floor. "Everything else is just a bonus." Cameron swallowed a response but shook her head. She wouldn't risk House's wrath, even if not telling went against her moral code.

"Chase, attach her to an EEG to see for any seizure activity. Cameron, run her blood again and see if the levels have changed at all. Foreman, see if you can't get the mom to talk. I have a feeling the step dad is the unfriendly one. And no, that's not just cause he's black," House wasn't paying any attention to Foreman's eye roll or Chase's unsettled laughter. He limped past them and straight into his own office. He hesitated, swallowed two pills, and then locked the glass door. House's damaged body carried him to his chair where he immediately started to massage the pain that was running through him.

"How did Cuddy not realize you were hungover?" House was starting to regret the fact that he had left one of the doors to his office unlocked. Wilson had just entered the other way and was now sitting across from him with a worried expression. "Or maybe she did. And she just didn't care. Why are you hungover?"

"Well, when you drink an excess of alcohol your bo-"

"House, shut up. You know what I meant. Usually you process alcohol better. So this means you either drank way too much or you only drank last night," Wilson's eyes were moving over his friend in an attempt to figure out what had happened. "What happened last night? Was your leg hurting?"

 _I have no idea what happened._ "My leg is always hurting," House snapped as he took a sharp breath. Another streak of pain ran through him and he reached for the Vicodin. Wilson stopped him and took it from the desk before he could. "Dammit it Wilson, who are you my mom? Give that back to me."

"How many have you had today?" The oncologist demanded. House just rolled his eyes at his friend's nagging. He just wanted the damn pill bottle back. "House, this is almost empty and I prescribed it to you a week ago. How many have you had today?"

"I don't know, Wilson. Eight? Ten? Too damn few! I need those back. I am in pain. Why do you think I take them? Its not cause I like pills. Its because I need them," House snarled as his fists slammed down on the desk. Wilson shook his head and placed the pill bottle in his coat pocket.

"You need help, House. Painkillers, alcohol, and sex can only do so much. They only numb. They don't fix. When they go away you're left with the same pain as before, and worse."

House's eyes were dangerous as he saw the Vicodin disappear. He was about to stand up and demand it back but Wilson had beaten him to it. He walked out of the room, unlocked the front door, and let it slam behind him.

House's head fell to his hands and he took a sharp breath. He didn't know what pain was physical and what pain was mental, and he needed to figure that out. He needed to figure himself out. He pulled his desk drawer open and pulled out another bottle. He had so many hidden everywhere, too many. He pushed himself out of his chair, limped over to the doors. Then he locked both of them, let the curtains cover the glass, and then laid down on the ground. He swallowed three more Vicodin and let himself slip into a peaceful state of unconsciousness.

His patient didn't matter now. He hadn't even matter her. He didn't care about her. He just carried about getting rid of all the pain.


End file.
